movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Xenemorph (Alien)
The Xenomorph, known as the Alien, by humans, is a parasitoid extraterrestrial species. The term xenomorph is derived from the greek words xeno ("strange", "alien", sometimes "foreign") and''morphe'' ("form"). Biology and appearance Xenomorphs are sentient predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life that could pose a threat. Like wasps, termites, ants and bees, Aliens are eusocial, with one fertile Queen and a caste of warriors. They are not, however, totally emotionless; they often show matriarchal emotions to their eggs and chestbursters, and have in some cases shown the ability to learn through watching other lifeforms perform actions, like learning how to cut the power to the colony complex on Archeron LV-426. They do not seem to have any 'language': most communication seems to be through crude shrieks, or possibly pheromones or a telepathic hive mind link. History Their history is only hinted at but it is implied that they have a homeworld of some sort. This being Xenomorph Prime and that they are used by humans,predator and pilot races and possibly others for medical uses, biological warefare, and even some form of technological purpose. Variants Queen ' Unlike the other Aliens where the variants depend on what person they seed, the Queen is born when a victim is seeded by the rare Praetorian facehugger. In the video game AVP 2010 it is shown that when the Queen dies Number 6 blacks out. In a local hive Number 6 is seen going through metamorphesis, suddenly her skin splits and she emerges from the old skin of the former Warrior alien; into a Queen. The Alien Queen acts much like a queen bee giving commands to the hive and laying hundreds of eggs. When shown laying eggs the Queen always is harnessed in a metal structure made either by humans or predators. Being a Matriarch of their species the Queen has features exclusive to the queen such as their large hard head crown and a retractable head,an extra pair of smaller arms, sharp spinal spikes, and their massive size. Seen in several movies featuring the queen in combat she is much faster, stronger, and quicker mentally and physically; being able to counter most attacks agaisnt her and able to withstand killing blows that would kill any other organism. Being a xenomorph the queen is nearly immortal withstanding massive amounts of small and medium wounds but unable to survive in an explosive fire or drowning. The Queen is a very valuable possession for Predators with the only value of being able to spawn warriors which the Predators find an honor fighting due to their unmatched hostility and deadliness. '''Drone ' The Drone Aliens are the most common breed of Xenomorph, as they are born from impregnated rhynth (in other media) and human hosts.They are like the "worker ants" in the Hill and their primary job is to keep the Queen safe, more specifically to scatter the eggs to make room for more. They collect potential hosts and deposit them in cocoons for later impregnation and possibly food consumption. Though the drone is not the strongest breed of aliens, it is not the weakest. They are very lethal and capable of killing a single Predator. '''Warrior The Warrior Alien is one of the most common Xenomorph spawns. They derive from human hosts and are believed to be matured drones, though it is possible it is simply because of genes mixing of the queen and host, with ridged being dominant and smooth being recessive, as it possesses much older and skeletal features such as the riged cranium(although in AVPR the new born aliens had the ridged cranium as well) but the fact that we do not see them maturing makes the gene theory possible. The jaw also seems to lack the amount of flesh on its cheeks, but contains larger fangs and a thicker tongue. Their overall body seems to have more organic details around the neck, waist and limbs. They also seem to be more intelligent as they would rather save their victims for harvesting, rather than for food. Along with the drones, warriors protect the hive from entry. They are both quadrupedal and bipedal creatures, sometimes running on all fours for speed. The Warriors blood also seems to be more acidic than the Drones blood. The largest warriors are given the job of guarding the Egg Chamber where the queen stays most of their lives.(This can be seen in the movie Aliens when Ripley enters the Egg Chamber.) Xenomorph Warriors have often shown more strength than Predators but they cannot compete with a predator's plasma caster. They have been shown to dodge the blasts though. Runner Alien ' The Runner Alien is the result of a facehugger seeding a dog (Alien 3) or other quarupedal animal of adequate size (cattle - Alien 3 Remastered Edition). The Runner Alien crawls on all fours, has a shorter head, long/small body, "bambie" legs and brown skin with a black tan. The Runner Alien was depicted in the AVP game franchise as a fast runner or scout for the hive perhaps due to its quadrupedal nature.They are known to run at very high speeds and are very athletic. They also appear to be less intellegent than the other strains hinted at in Alien3 where it appeared to just kill it's prey instead of capturing it for further reproduction. '''Predalien ' The Predalien is the result of a Yautja (Predator) being impregnated by a Facehugger. The Predalien is considered unholy by the Predators, and must be killed at all costs. The Predalien has a standard Alien body with mandibles, dreadlocks and yellow skin. The Predalien in the AVP games and AVP Requiem was the product of a normal Drone egg implanted in a Predator. According to the film; AVP-R there are ways for the Aliens to continue the hive after a Queen is killed, and that the PredQueen in AVP-R is not a natural Queen, but a normal drone (or preatorian) that is undergoing a Queen alien metamorphosis (Specimen 6 was also capable of this form of metamorphosis). As shown in the movie the Predator in the first AVP is ambushed and gets face hugged, but its body is recovered by the Yautja. The Yautja placed the corpse on the altar as a hero, they appearantly didn't stop to scan it. The chestburster quickly grew to maturity and killed the Scout Ship's Pilot, Crew, ect. 'Preatorian ' The Praetorian is an Alien who acts like the personal, elite guard to the Queen. They are 4-5m or even 10m (depeands on how big the Queen is) smaller then the Queen and have an extremely long tail. They are slower than their warrior counterparts, but are incredibly strong. They are jet black and have a Queen like crown. They also usually hunt in groups of two. They first showed up in the AVP arcade game and later in future Alien vs. Predator games. It has been suggested that Praetorians are immature Alien Queens that have been hormonally stunted by the Queen to secure successors to the position of Queen should she ever be killed or possibly to break away from the main hive upon maturity and form a second hive. Non-canon sources state that the necessary factor for their maturity is to consume the royal jelly formed by the Queen's secretions. This has parallels to bee behavior. It's possible that specimen Six was a praetorian but the queen possibly, through unknown means, stopped/hindered the growth to hide its intelligence and protect her heir. 'Genetic Drone ' The Genetic drones (The drones from Resurrection) are mutated Alien/Human hybrids that were spawned from the Resurrected Queen obtained from Ellen Ripley's clone these aliens seem to have Queen features Like her tail blade and legs as well as her pointed chin aswell as a orange/red/brown coloring and more organic look to them. these aliens seem to be more demonic in nature than the real Aliens as they are more agressive and less stealthy as well as the fact that they Roar instead of hiss and shreik. they seem to be alot more curious and bold which is probably something they picked up from Ripley's Human D.N.A They were all wiped out when USM Auriga Crashed into earth. 'Newborn ' The newborn, also called the "Newborn Alien" and "Alien Sapien", was a human-Xenemorph hybrid. The Newborn emerged as a byproduct of cloning experiments conducted by scientists of the United Systems Military. Doctors Mason Wren, Gediman and others used the Alien-corrupted DNA samples of ellen ripley in an attempt to produce a xenomorph Queen. Life of an Alien '1) Egg ' An '''Egg is an organic capsule for a Xenemorph Facehugger. When a host approaches, four "petals" at the top of the egg open up, and a facehugger launches out. An egg can carry up to four Facehuggers but mostly only carry one. When no host approaches, the egg develops several tendril like roots, probably for nutrient absorption similar to plant organisms, to help it sustain itself until a potential host appears. Another theory is that the tendrils are used for communication between eggs, like the synapses in brain cells, to inform other eggs of host approach. 2) Facehugger ''' A '''Facehugger is an Alien Larva that hatches from an egg. It resembles a pair of skeletal hands with a spine-like tail. Until a facehugger is disturbed by a living faunal organism that is larger than it, it lives in an egg, approximately one meter in height. When disturbed, the egg springs open slowly, and the facehugger jumps out of its egg, using its tail to propel itself onto its victim's face. It attaches its tail to the host, cutting off their oxygen supply and inserting a proboscis of its own to feed the host oxygen, but also to implant a Xenomorph embryo in them in the process. It then stays on the face until it lays an embryo Xenomorph inside its victim's bronchial tubes. The egg hatches, and the pre-larvae burrows into the victim's aorta, where it feeds on the nutrients, and absorbs the host DNA to supplement its own. This will become a Chestburster. At this point, the Facehugger is useless, and crawls off to die. '3) Chestburster ' The Chestburster is a Xenomorph infant (or Nymph because it resembles the adult and is not seen forming a cocoon to reach maturity). An egg is laid in the pharynx by a Facehugger (young PredQueens are known to insert embryos directly into a host without a Facehugger). It's expeculated that it develops in a manner similar to that of the immature heartworm (Dirofilaria immitis) that migrates through the body absorbing nutrients before establishing itself. Far from the pharynx it's unknown if the embryo travels to the host 's stomach or to the bronchial tubes. Another theory says that the alien begins his life in the host body not as an embryo but as a tumor that later takes the shape of an immature alien. In this theory, what the Facehugger injects in the host is not an infant Xenomorph but a small egg that inserts its proteins in the host DNA and commands its cells to "create" the chestburster wich has both the Alien proteins and the Host's. When fully developed, the creature releases enzymes that softens the bone and surrounding tissues and starts chewing the sternum. This causes the victim great pain, shock, and blood loss. Then, true to its namesake, it pops out. If far away from the Hive it cannot depend on the adults so it actively searches for a nursery, chicken coop, or a food locker, something with a large amount of organic or inorganic matter (such as metals) wich it softens with its acid fluids and directly converts into body mass. Then after a few hours to a few days, it turns into an adult Alien. '4) Adult Alien '